freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa:Soul Wade/@comment-27123701-20151026204610
Pessoas no chat ficam me insultando só pq eu botei o nome de um personagem de uma creepypasta eles ficam me abusando. AQUI AS PROVAS,É PQ EU N SEI DAR PRINT,COMO Q DA PRINT? AQUI AS FALAS TA AQUI AS FALAS É Q EU N SEI DA PRINT,COMO Q DÁ PRINT?AÍ UMA PROVA AS FALAS DELES * *6:31SrFredbearEu n consegui *6:31 *6:31SrFredbearMas *fica a minha * * *6:32Master KnuxDona Pedra The Rock 2 (Agora com sua parceira: A Pedra de Hyrule) *Bem-vindo à Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear! Sente-se, pegue um pedaço de pizza e desfrute do show! *6:32Atlasgen124E a pedra filosofal *6:32SrFredbearOi nome estranho *6:32Female Tails Doll :3oi *6:32Master KnuxDona Pedra The Rock 3 *6:32Atlasgen124vish *6:32Female Tails Doll :3??? *6:32Master KnuxE a Pedra Mestre *6:32Atlasgen124tails doll *6:32Female Tails Doll :3como é q é? *6:32Atlasgen124mulher *6:33Um PatoPedra Mestre *6:33Female Tails Doll :3é *6:33Um Patoaheueheu *NyanTheCatAnimatronic iniciou a noite. *6:33SrFredbearauhsaue *6:33Master Knux * Master Knux explode *6:33SrFredbear * SrFredbear pixa o Chat *EITA *6:33Um PatoÉ as pedra que o Snoop Dogg fuma *6:33Atlasgen124Esperando o Sonic.exe mulher *6:33SrFredbearVANDALISMO *6:33Um PatoNaum,espera *6:33Female Tails Doll :3é o tails doll em versão feminina *6:33Um Patoo Snoop Dogg fuma maconha *6:33SrFredbeardoll o co *6:33Um Pato *6:33SrFredbear-qq *6:33Master KnuxObrigado Capitão Óbvio *6:33Female Tails Doll :3 *6:33Master Knux *clap* *clap* *6:33Atlasgen124female Tails doll *6:33Um PatoOlha só,é um pássaro,um avião.. *6:33Master KnuxNÃO *6:33Um PatoNaum,é o Jô Soares,sua piranha *6:34NyanTheCatAnimatronichttp://www.nblastresponde.com.br/main/?p=2644 Gossip Stone e a minha pergunta idiota, senhoras e senhores. *6:34Atlasgen124C acredita nessa creppypasta esquisita? *6:34Female Tails Doll :3n é o chuck norris *6:34Atlasgen124E tosca *6:34Master KnuxNão é o Capitão Óbvio *6:34Atlasgen124Ninguem morre ouvindo You can feel the sunshine *6:34Master KnuxÉ *6:34Female Tails Doll :3comoé q é? *6:34Um PatoNum é o Capitão Óbvio,já disse *é o Jô Soares *Suas piranhas *-qqq *6:35Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto)Tails doll só não é mais lixo que os fãs de sonic *6:35Atlasgen124Nyan *6:35NyanTheCatAnimatronic? *6:35Master KnuxNinguém morre ouvindo Can You Feel The Sunshine ao contrário *6:35SrFredbearkirito *6:35Female Tails Doll :3assim vc me ofende kirito *6:35Atlasgen124seu avatar é um dito? *6:35SrFredbearflw tudo *6:35Master KnuxNinguém morre se destravar o Tails Doll no Sanic R *6:35Atlasgen124 *ditto * *6:35Match28Ninguém morre ouvindo Lavender Town *6:35Master KnuxNINGUÉM MORRE COM ESSA CREEPYPASTA IDIOTA *6:35Match28ao contrário *6:35Female Tails Doll :3 * Female Tails Doll :3 fica ofendida com o kirito *6:35NyanTheCatAnimatronicAtlas, foi a Pedra que botou *6:35Match28EU AMO LAVENDER TOWN *6:36SrFredbearAtlas *6:36NyanTheCatAnimatronicNinguém morre com uma creepy IDIOTA de um bonequinho estúpido de um jogo! *6:36Master KnuxÈ *6:36Female Tails Doll :3assim vcs me ofendem *6:36Master Knux *É *6:36SrFredbear"Chester Huehue" *Quê? * *6:36Atlasgen124Nyan *desenvolvimento de The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, sinto dizer que está completamente parado. Mas isso é porque o jogo já foi lançado. xD É iss *6:36Female Tails Doll :3pq vcs tão me criticando só por isso? *6:36Atlasgen124Vou rir da sua cara agora *6:36Match28Female *6:36Atlasgen124 *6:36Female Tails Doll :3q *6:36Match28quem te criticou *até agora? *NINGUÉM *6:36NyanTheCatAnimatronicPode rir. xD *6:36Female Tails Doll :3affs deixa pa la *6:36Master KnuxIsso mermo *6:37Match28ninguém te xingou *6:37Female Tails Doll :3deixa pra la *6:37Master KnuxAgora *Como invocar o Herobrine sem mods *6:37NyanTheCatAnimatronicEu tava muito vidrada em Y-L. xD *6:37Master KnuxPelo nosso amigo: *EUCALIPTO SUPREMO *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GevTwZvrYFI *6:38Atlasgen124Queria fazer conta aí *6:38Female Tails Doll :3aff esse eucalipto é mó funkeiro *6:38Atlasgen124no fórum *6:38NyanTheCatAnimatronicTodos saudem o Eucalipto Supremo *6:38Female Tails Doll :3esse eucalipto tem demencia *na minha opiniao *6:39Master KnuxFemale *Pelo menos *6:39Female Tails Doll :3q *6:39Master KnuxEle é melhor que esse Bonequinho Fajuto *6:39Match28Sim *6:39Master Knux *6:39Female Tails Doll :3n estou nem aí *6:39Atlasgen124Vish *6:39Master Knux(Insira um Turn Down For What aqui) *6:39Atlasgen124Senti a treta *6:39Master Knux(Ou um selo delícia de treta de qualidade) *6:40Female Tails Doll :3gente o q vcs tem contra o tails? *ddoll *6:40Master KnuxTails é legal *Mais o Tails Doll *6:40Female Tails Doll :3doll* *Tyler02 iniciou a noite. *6:40Master KnuxÉ tipo um cocô *6:40Atlasgen124contra o Tails nada *6:40Master KnuxQue saiu de um.... *6:40Atlasgen124Mas o Tails doll *6:40SrFredbearKnux *6:40Master KnuxVocês entenderam *6:40NyanTheCatAnimatronicSó li verdades *6:40SrFredbeartô comendo * *6:40NyanTheCatAnimatronicCom verduras por cima. *6:40Female Tails Doll :3deixa o tails quieto *6:40NyanTheCatAnimatronicE chantilly. *6:40Tyler02Olá,gente bonita. *6:40Match28O Tails é legal *mas o Tails Doll *6:41Master KnuxBatata e Cenoura por cima *6:41Match28Viush *6:41Female Tails Doll :3o tails doll quieto *deixa ele quieto *6:41NyanTheCatAnimatronicTails Doll é chato. *6:41Tyler02Eu disse:Olá gente bonita *6:41Female Tails Doll :3oi *6:41SrFredbearEu disse:Oi *6:41Tyler02Pois é,Nyan *6:41Female Tails Doll :3mais deixa ele queto *6:41Match28olá *6:41Atlasgen124Knux *6:41Master KnuxCoisas que você precisa pra invocar o Heloublaini: *6:41Atlasgen124http://www.hylianux.com/technobabble/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/knuckles.jpg *6:41NyanTheCatAnimatronicA música dele é adorável, mais essa creepy estúpida... *6:41Tyler02Obrigado por alguns de vcs q me deram oi *6:42SrFredbearai *6:42Atlasgen124Qual é o certo? *6:42Master KnuxOlho de Babalorixixá *Garrafa de Cachaça *Espada do PhoenixBR *Um disco qualquer do Pato Fu *6:42Female Tails Doll :3maçã do capiroto *6:42Um PatoPING *6:42Tyler02Oh,Eucalipto supremo. *6:42Um Pato *6:42NyanTheCatAnimatronicJá ouvi Can You Feel The Sunshine mil vezes. Tails Doll é só uma bostinha de creepy de um jogo estúpido. Qual é? Medo de um boneco? *6:42Master KnuxCamiseta de banda de Rock *6:42Tyler02Isso faz funciona? *6:43Um Pato"Pato Fu"? *6:43Master KnuxMaça do Capirotu